User talk:Meta007
Welcome! Hi Meta007 -- we are excited to have Stage-door Theatre Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Stage-door Theatre Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You're doing a great job getting this wiki started, with lots of content! One thing I noticed is that you aren't categorizing your pages... for example you could add Category:2004 Shows to your Fiddler on the Roof page, and to any other shows from that year; that will keep them all in one spot. Then the categories themselves can be in other categories (eg, a Shows category), and you can keep it all separate from actors, directors, and whatever else you decide you want pages on. You create a category by adding it as a redlink to a page, clicking the link, and editing like a normal page. There is a little tool at the bottom of every page to add a category; just click it and type in the category name you want. One other cool trick is to go ahead and redlink things now, like for example actors in the productions. Then when you want to create a page for that actor you can go to the page and click the "What links here" in the sidebar menu. It will give you a list of every wiki-page where you link to that actor, making it easy to create a complete page for what they have done.... Let me know if you have any questions about how things work, or I can help you set anything up (logo, skin, templates, etc.)! -- Wendy (talk) 23:14, 13 March 2009 (UTC)